Will You Dance with Me?
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: Prom's right around the corner, and everyone's excited. But what if... you're a bit shy to go there as yourself? That's Dynamis' problem. AU, has OCs, and DynamisXRago.
1. Should We?

**Hello everyone! I've just had an idea I've really wanted to write, so we have another story here! Well, I hope you enjoy, and it has two of my OCs, too.**

* * *

The school bell rang, the day started normally, Dynamis strolled through the hallways, and it seemed like a same old, same old day. He tapped down the tiled hallways as the floorboards beneath his feet creaked. His slim shoulders could barely hold up the backpack that weighed like someone secretly put bricks in it the other day.

He walked up to his locker turning the combination lock letting the numbers click opening the small metal door. He had textbooks neatly organized on shelves and pens in dangling bags taped to the roof of his locker. Dynamis also decorated the internal walls of the locker with pictures of him and his boyfriend of three years, Rago.

The lavender-haired teen giggled taking out a textbook for math class seeing the photos posted on his locker of him and Rago taking selfies at the park, making silly faces into the camera, Rago giving him a bouquet of roses on their first date, oh the memories.

Dynamis looked at Rago's face sighing in the mist of a daydream. He dumped his books into his backpack closing his locker and went off to class. "Rago?" Dynamis called out to meet the person he adored scanning the crowd for those lovely red eyes the color of blood that made him melt into a mushy puddle.

Hugging his papers, he headed to class when a finger poked his shoulder, and a voice chirped out, "Dynamis?"

"Rago!" Dynamis whirled out and faced the person he searched for. "Hi," Dynamis gave Rago a soft peck on the cheek and tangled himself into a hug. Rago gave an in-love smile kissing Dynamis on the forehead, but everyone else in the hallway did not share the moment.

Someone slammed their locker in disgust and marched away. Everyone stared, so Rago shot a glare of daggers into the crowd making the students scram. Dynamis' face turned cherry-red in embarrassment tilting his head down, and a tear formed in his eyes.

Rago stroked Dynamis' hair holding him close giving anyone a frightening look of features who dared to cringed at them.

Someone even yelled, "Ew!" making Dynamis wince and squeeze his books whispering into Rago's ear.

"We should probably go," Dynamis gave out a tiny peep of a voice when someone came running in tripping over a mop from a mop bucket the janitors left unattended for a few minutes to grab an extra piece of equipment. The figure who tripped sent herself crashing to the floor sweeping up books and papers banging into her locker.

"What are you looking at?!" she groaned at the people who rolled their eyes. She gave out a growl brushing the imaginary dust off her shirt. She had brown hair and eyes that allowed for the dark purple highlights in her hair to pop. Her skin consisted of the shade of creamy brown, and a scar went down her neck with a few scrapes here and there.

She wore a greasy white t-shirt and red shorts too lazy to change out of her pajamas disregarding dress-code of not wearing nightwear to school in the process. She only had on one shoe, a dirty sneaker with several ripped holes in them barely latched onto her foot as the shoelace got lost somewhere, and she didn't wear matching socks. She forgot to shower and tie her hair up as well, so basically, she looked like someone who just got out of bed with her backpack half open and notes full of doodles falling out.

"Hi Dynamis, Rago," she stretched and yawned opening her locker throwing in her books not paying attention to random stuff such as year-old chewing gum and broken pencils on the verge of falling out.

"Hi Blossom, bad morning?" Dynamis asked.

"You could say that," Blossom rubbed her tired eye. "Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up until one o' clock playing Call of Duty." She scratched her messy hair bothering to tie it up with a sticky rubber band she found in her pocket. "Here, prom's coming up in a week," Blossom handed Dynamis and Rago a poster once pinned to the wall she picked up in the hallway.

"Are you sure... we should go...?" Dynamis shielded himself behind Rago squeaking a bit with his sound raving out terror.

"I'm sure, just need to convince the school administrators to let me wear a tuxedo," Blossom replied heading off to class as the other girls in the hallway gave her a shriek dropping their books due to her attire choice. Whispers filled the air, but Blossom just put in her ear-buds and turned on her music to full volume.

"Come on," Dynamis lightly tugged on Rago's hand leading the both of them to class.

* * *

Energy buzzed through the classes as everyone stared at the clock waiting for the dismissal bell to ring. Tick, tick, tick, the clock jerked by, its seconds slow as if it could adjust time, just one more minute... then... _Ri_ _ng! Ring! Ring!_ A mass of students carrying books and binders rushed out of the building in a hoard to get on their bicycles and ride home, all except for our small group of people.

Dynamis, Rago, and Blossom sat in the grass of the school joined with another girl scrolling through the school's website on her iPad Air. She clicked on the link that lead to the information about prom, and she found herself reading about the prom's dress code **(based off my own school's and some other school's dress codes for a dance)** with widening eyes.

The girl who widened her eyes at the ridiculous dress code had blonde hair with it dyed brown at the tips and let some of the dye bleed up to one third of the way up the hair. Silver piercings rested on the outer lobe on the pale skin of the ear, and faint freckles decorated the provolone-colored cheeks. Goldenrod eyes twitched.

A black imitation leather hat sat on her head, and she wore a light blue tank-top on her small frame with a black, button-less vest on top. Some black and silver bits and bobs of jewelry hung off her neck and wrists finished off with black shoes that matched with her clothing.

The girl with the blonde hair let a tsk escape from her lips shaking her head, "Oh goodness, can you believe this?" She spoke with a slight accent shaking her head.

"What is it, Misty?" Blossom scooted over the girl apparently named Misty to see what she read.

"You aren't able to wear a tuxedo there!" Misty exclaimed scrolling down the webpage for more information. "AND we have to have a date to go!"

"W-what...?!" Blossom's eyes twitched a bit. Then, a series of expressions crossed her face. First, her eyebrows raised in shock as her eyes suddenly lost their sleepiness, then, her eyes rolled back looking faint, and finally, a look of pure anger etched across her face. Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration, and her lip curled into a frown. Her eyes narrowed, and her fists balled up.

"WHAT?!" Blossom pulled at her hair rocking back and forth shaking. "B-but... There's a reason why I watch YouTube videos of dresses burning and laugh evilly!" Blossom massaged her temples collapsing into the soft and fluffy grass that shone emerald green.

A cloud covered the once crystal-like sun shadowing everyone's faces, as if casting the mood for the group. "And that means..." Dynamis stared at Rago for good, long while. "If Blossom can't wear a tux, I can't wear a dress with Rago!"

"He's correct," Misty gave out a sigh. Her hair drooped in front of her face, and her hat slid slightly out of position. Her face paled if possible as everyone could feel the blood drain out of their disappointed faces. Dynamis leaned on Rago's shoulder, and Rago took his boyfriend in his lap kissing the tender hair.

Rago clutched Dynamis close looking down at the grim blue eyes of Dynamis before speaking, "So now what? Dynamis and Blossom both don't qualify to go to the dance, and I'm not going without all of you guys, since you are my best friends."

"Well, I'm not quitting, I AM going to that dance in a tuxedo," Blossom nodded.

"And I do want to go in a dress..." Dynamis' face flushed like a tomato gripping Rago's hand.

"And we ARE going to the dance together," Rago squeezed Dynamis' hand gently, holding it fondly.

"And not to mention half of us don't even have a date!" Misty rolled her eyes hugging her iPad.

"So how about it?" Blossom asked standing up abruptly. "Let's talk to the school administrators, shall we?" The rest of the group nodded in agreement a bit more hesitant to get up but still stood in the end following Blossom to the principal's office.

* * *

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" a man in glasses wearing a suit slammed his hand on the table before composing himself. "I'm sorry, but I will not allow this abomination to prom. You either wear what you're suppose to and follow the guidelines, or no prom. Now, OUT!" he gestured for the four to scramble out, and Dynamis drew himself closer to Rago, Blossom looked like she would punch the principal if Misty didn't hold her back, and Misty just shot out a glare while restraining her friend by the shoulders.

Blossom blindly threw her fists into the air before giving up and stomping out. Dynamis and Rago held each other's hand walking out. Misty turned on her heels and paced away leaving the principal to give a bitter look at the miserable excuse of "regular" kids.

He mutter, "When will they learn, when will they learn?" He turned around in his chair shaking his head, his glasses shifted under the movement of his hand on his head.

* * *

"Oh fiddlesticks," Dynamis curled up his knees close to his chest on the ride home on the the bus. He smelled rotting takeaway in the drivers seat combined with the sticky sweat of everyone around him. Students sat in the seats fanning themselves with their homework as the bus had no air-conditioning mixed with the sweltering heat of late spring.

The bus only had one fan directed at the driver, so none of the students had a breeze. Some people opened their windows only to have their binders blown away by the wind and the heat to leak in. Dynamis rested his head sleepily on Rago's shoulder yawning a bit.

Blossom fell asleep upside-down on the seat with her legs on the headrest and head dangling from the seat with her arms laying on the ground. Misty stared at the odd position her friend chose to sleep in sitting straight up trying to get a fragment of a breeze in her face but no luck.

In general, the four friend just sat there miserable and ready to take a nap when they got home with Blossom already having a head start. Misty crossed her hands on her knees, "Don't you wish we could do it...?"

"Do what?" Dynamis sat up letting go of Rago's arm.

"That you and Blossom could wear what made you feel comfortable at prom," Misty responded, her breath trailing behind her and her voice being left off into the distance as the bus drove.

"We can't... can we?" Rago lifted an eyebrow crossing his arms.

"We could... maybe... If we just-" Blossom cut off Misty's sentence with a loud snore, and her friends gave out an amused giggle. "As I was saying, there has to be a way..."

"Possibly," Blossom cracked open as eye. She realized her unusual position instantly but didn't want to get up. Then, a glint shimmered in her eye. A smirk curled on her lips, and she scratched her chin still quite literally flipped from a normal person's seating arrangement. The smirk got bigger until an imaginary light bulb went off in her head. "I have an idea..."

Misty, Dynamis, and Rago stared at each other exchanging expressions as their shoulders slumped and their breath nearly got knocked out of them. They gulped swallowing the lump building in their throats before simultaneously, "Oh no, Blossom has a plan, doesn't she?"

"Yes my friends, I do," Blossom had a bit of an mischievous look on her face tapping her fingers together looking as if she would burst out laughing.

* * *

 **I hope you people like this, and I actually want to wear a tuxedo in real life. But my mom won't let me... Please read and review, and give your brutally honest opinions. Also, I drew a picture of Dynamis in a dress on my deviantart account! Here's the link: www. deviant** **art /Dynamis-in-a-Dress-528537084.**

 **Just make sure not to include the period and remove all the spaces. If things don't work out with the link, my deviantart account is the same as my username on here, it's just that all the numbers are replaced by the numbers 360.**


	2. The Plan

**Hi people! I'm back with another chapter, and I'm also on a three-day weekend! *dances around* This'll give me more time to write, so I might do more updating than usual. Emphasis on the word "might." I've haven't been very productive these past few weekends...**

 **Oh well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. One more thing, if you want to, another way to get to that picture I drew of Dynamis mentioned last chapter is that the link to my deviantart account is on my profile.**

* * *

"What's your plan... this time...?" Dynamis could feel the sweat trickling down his forehead, and he scooted a small distance away from Blossom. The heat on the bus only amplified Dynamis's skin acting like a sprinkler, but Blossom didn't take much notice.

"Yeah, the last time you had one of these 'plans,'" Misty did a quoting motion with her fingers before resuming her sentence. "We landed ourselves in three detentions and would've gotten expelled if we proceeded any further in your plan in the leaving behind you skateboard fiasco."

"Relax, we're not gonna do anything illegal, or at least not that I know of," Blossom rolled her eyes as if disregarding her friends' worry as the bus came to a halt. "Well," Blossom said while grabbing her bag, "this is my bus stop, I gotta go, I'll explain everything at the park at five o' clock."

"But we have a science project due," Dynamis pointed out.

"Bring your homework with you if you like," Blossom responded, and with that, she jumped off the bus and walked home.

"Should we?" Rago asked not wanting to remember the details of the skateboard fiasco Misty mentioned earlier.

"Well, we have nothing to lose," Misty shrugged. "We can agree to the plan or not." The other two nodded their heads in agreement, and the bus doors closed driving off to drop off more students at their designated bus stops and/or home.

* * *

Dynamis, Rago, and Misty met up with each other in an alleyway at 4:30 PM just as the sun started to set and flare the sky in a field of orange and lit up everyone's faces with the color of fiery red. Dynamis dragged with him papers, pens, and posters since even a meet up at the park would not limit his education.

He scrambled behind Rago and Misty, and the three headed towards the park where they could hear the swarm of songbirds chirp to each other in the evening. Light green leaves nearly grew all back after winter, and rickety wooden park benches laid scattered here and there.

Everyone just stared at the odd group of kids, one of them carrying practically his entire office or something with him. They knew that the particular group of kids appeared at the park everyday, discussing odd things. Yes, the townsfolk just viewed them as odd, and the three friends shuttered at the look of the impending stares of doom.

"Blossom, where are you?" Rago squinted partly to block the sun in his eyes and partly to get a better view of the park. He found a familiar face of unsettling brown eyes that had mischief written all over them.

"And hello," Blossom marched right up to Rago, Misty, and Dynamis with her neon purple highlights in her hair attracting even more attention. "Now the plan." Rago swore he could hear dramatic music play in the distance as Blossom could feel her nerves tingle in excitement. Her friends would love the crazy idea she cooked up!

Held between her hand and elbow lay a large, rolled-up sheet of thin paper resembling in size to one of Dynamis' posters, and Blossom sat on the ground unrolling it on the fluffy layer of grass. The paper's edges got a little wet on the edges because of the dew on the ground, but other than that, Blossom's plan lay there in its glory.

"So... what is this... plan of your's?" Dynamis questioned, and he sat on the ground next to Blossom. The other two joined Dynamis in sitting down, and Blossom cleared her throat to prepare for speaking.

"Okay people, so by now, you're probably wondering why we're here, right?" Blossom spoke loudly so that the group could hear over the chatter of everyone else. Dynamis, Rago, and Misty nodded cuing for Blossom to continue, "Okay, so here's what I got in mind, the poster I've got here covers the objectives I want to cover in this explanation. Misty, can you pull out a map of the school on your iPad?"

Misty took the iPad she always carried around and went to the school's website to open a map of the school. Blossom smiled slightly in satisfaction pointing to the 2D model of the school entrance on the screen.

Blossom zoomed the screen up to see the details of the school front doors, "You know all the doors to the school will be locked on prom night except for the front door, and the school administrators will be checking to make sure everyone's following dress code. And we're not going through the air-vents because a certain someone is not very athletically able."

Blossom looked at Dynamis, "And you know who I'm talking about." Dynamis knew his face flushed red because he felt blood rushing into his cheeks and his head heat up, looking down at the ground in embarrassment but also in relief that Blossom's plan didn't involve climbing through the air vents this time.

Blossom looked back down at the map, "The school says you're allowed carry your formal outfit in a bag and change in the bathroom if you're more comfortable doing that, so we'll use that to our advantage. And although the school guidelines for the dance state that you have to have a date go with you, they say that you can bring a friend as a date if you haven't gotten asked or haven't asked anyone out."

"So Misty and I can just partner up, and we're good to go. Then, Dynamis will pick out the dress he wants to wear, and I'll pick out the tuxedo I want to wear. We put what we want to wear in identical bags for the next phase. The bags look exactly the same because we don't want to raise any suspicion when we pretend to bump into each other, drop our bags, pick them back up, and secretly exchange bags when we pick the bags back up. All we have to do then is go to the bathroom and change, sound good?"

"Actually, yeah, that doesn't sound half bad," Misty scratched her chin in approval. This time Blossom actually thought something up that could work. "So all we have to do now is get our dresses and tuxedos ready. Everyone in favor of the plan, say 'I.'"

"I," everyone in the group immediately said the word, and they all stood up to go home.

* * *

Tomorrow after school, Dynamis, Misty, Rago, and Blossom finished their homework early in school and immediately finished the rest at home not doing their usual routines after school such as practicing football (soccer for the people that live where I live, the United States), removing their makeup, doing their hair, having a cup of tea, etc. to finish their homework and meet at the mall to pick out tuxedos and dresses at 6:00 PM.

Dynamis and Misty didn't have a problem with finishing homework early as they got straight A's, struggled to procrastinate, played attention in class, got their homework done in no more than an hour, and wrapped their heads around new concepts rather quickly. But for Blossom and Rago, they would usually take forever to even get started, guess on half of the worksheet questions, and not bother to study until that last minute, so they had trouble completing the last few algebra questions.

But in the end, even Blossom and Rago somehow found themselves at the mall before they knew it with Dynamis and Misty already looking at the wide variety of clothing. Although Blossom and Rago did not share their wonder with only one thought crossing their minds, "How on earth will I survive a shopping trip?"

"Remind me why shopping takes to so long?" Blossom groaned as she followed Misty around who meticulously looked through dresses seeing if any of them came in ocean blue. Blossom wanted to get a tuxedo but at the same time wanted to postpone her having to shop for as long as possible.

On the other side of the store, Dynamis picked through dresses just as thoroughly as Misty trying to find something that he liked. Everyone looked at Dynamis with worrying stares at the sight of him picking out dress making Dynamis just a bit self-conscious and to shrink down in slight fear.

Rago sighed looking at the clock on the wall. They'd been here for about an hour now and still no sign of final decisions on clothing. Rago walked in circles around the store waiting for Dynamis and Misty to finish so that he could go to a separate store buy a tuxedo. He started to lose track of his surrounds spacing out a bit when he heard Dynamis' voice.

"I think I like this one," Dynamis stepped out of the dressing room carrying a black dress with spaghetti-straps. "And surprisingly, it fits perfectly!"

"I found one too!" Misty closed the dressing room door holding an aqua-blue dress with straps similar to the one on Dynamis' dress but a bit thicker.

"Finally..." Rago and Blossom collapsed on a nearby clothing rack.

"Now," Dynamis said while he and Misty paid for their stuff clutching small necklaces, bracelets, and knickknacks, "let's get tuxedos for you two, shall we?" Dynamis grabbed his shopping bag from the clerk who gave him an odd look wondering if the young man was shopping for his mom or girlfriend or sister.

The four strolled out the store to go to the tuxedo shop right next to the dress boutique, and Blossom and Rago only took five minutes to pick out tuxedos as they, for the most part, looked pretty much the same although Blossom chose one with a tie, and Rago chose one with a bow-tie.

The clerk, like with Dynamis, gave Blossom an odd look abruptly handing her the shopping bag with the tux.

When they finished their shopping, they headed towards the food court to get something to eat and discussed about their plans for prom timed for this weekend. "A-are you sure about this...?" Dynamis took a bite of his salad. "Going to prom, I mean."

"Of course I'm sure," Blossom responded with most of her attention focused on getting just the right amount of ketchup on her pickles.

"Who puts ketchup on their pickles?" Misty shuttered a bit fearing ketchup ever since that food fight Blossom started in the school cafeteria when they were in kindergarten. Ketchup got in her hair taking weeks for her to get completely out. She looked down at her fish a bit afraid that the ketchup would get on her food.

"I do," Blossom had set her ketchup down eating her pickles getting some ketchup on her fingers. Rago, who had a burrito, just shrugged at Misty not understanding why she resented ketchup so much as he didn't move into town until after the ketchup incident.

They ate their food, chatted, and went home with the same thing on their minds: Would Blossom's plan work?

* * *

 **Soooooo... Do you like it? Hate it? Please give your honest opinions in the reviews! And I'll be back with another chapter hopefully soon.**


	3. Would You Care to Waltz?

**I'm back! AND SUMMER VACATION IS FINALLY HERE FOR ME, SO I HAVE A LOT MORE TIME TO WRITE! I'm also going on vacation next week, so I might not have as much time to update my other stories then. But I'll try to at the airport, hotel, etc. This is the final chapter, and I hope you have enjoyed the ride. We will find out if Blossom's plan works this chapter, and there will be a hick-up in the plan like Rosieo said...**

* * *

Dynamis, Blossom, Misty, and Rago sat there on the marble counter of Misty's house on highchairs preparing their things for prom. They couldn't believe that Saturday arrived so soon with both excited and nervous energy buzzing inside of them. Dynamis laid out some necklaces and bracelets pondering over which ones he would wear.

Misty arranged her dress and jewelry in front of her satisfied of what she bought at the store and would wear. Rago and Blossom sat around telling each other jokes too inappropriate to mention in this fanfic and laughing their heads off while Dynamis firmly told them not to tell those kinds of jokes like a parent. But Blossom and Rago didn't listen.

"Blossom, Rago! You shoudn't be using that kind of language!" Dynamis gently smacked them both on the shoulder to get them to stop.

"You're acting like my mom," Blossom rolled her eyes in a clear gesture of not caring.

"Well, I do have to act like that because you two are so immature," Dynamis turned away crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay, love, we'll stop," Rago sighed ruffling Dynamis' lavender locks.

"We should start packing, the school dance is only an hour away," Misty remarked, and she slid off her chair to go to the bathroom and change. They other three followed either waiting at the bathroom door to get dressed or packing their attire of choice in large, practically carbon-copied gym bags. Dynamis neatly folding in his dress, a thin black overcoat in case the air conditioning got too cold for him, perfume, black flats with sequins, makeup, jewelry, black stockings, and black nail polish.

Blossom just packed her tuxedo and dress shoes, and she zipped up the bag. Misty stepped out of the bathroom wearing the water-blue dress she picked out. The dress fell to floor-length having thick straps holding it up and light blue mesh along the skirt. She had on blue high heels as well.

"So, how do I look?" Misty did a 360 degree turn for her friends, and the others clapped their hands.

"Nice," Blossom and Misty gave each other a high-five, and Rago stepped into the bathroom to put on his tuxedo. Dynamis and Blossom switched bags for the sake of the bag inspection at the front of the school, and Misty ran into her room to put on her makeup.

They spent about thirty minutes getting ready putting their things together with butterflies fluttering in their stomachs, especially Dynamis. "I'm not sure about this..." Dynamis suddenly paused halfway in making sure that he remembered all the stuff he would need to put his outfit together.

"Why?" Blossom questioned.

"Well, we might get detention... someone might laugh at us... anything could happen, really," Dynamis lost his words after that sentence, and everyone, just like they had been doing for the past the past week, pondered about the same question with a wave of doubt spreading among the group.

"Well, if we do, at least we had fun trying," Blossom shrugged not doing much to ease the tenseness. Dynamis looked down at the dress laying in the gym bag taking it out examining it for a few minutes. Then, he sniffled a bit putting the dress back in the bag. He sat down curled up into a little ball as his friends sat down beside him.

They teared up a bit, too, well, except for Blossom who just stood there staring before running to the bathroom to throw up, "You people are so sappy!" Rago suddenly had an idea taking Dynamis hand and kissing it.

"Gross!" Blossom shuttered a bit only able to watch the cheesy display of love unfold in front of her and stick her head into the toilet seat hoping she wouldn't get vomit all over the place. It's not that she had anything against the two liking each other, it's just that she found any sort of kissing anyone preformed gross.

"You're acting like a toddler!" Misty chimed in giggling and holding her hand up to her mouth to muffle out the chuckle. "You know, there's gonna be A LOT of kissing at prom! Are you sure you want to go?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Blossom shouted from the bathroom. "Thanks for relieving the tension, Rago!" Blossom stressed out the word "thanks" in that last sentence dripping her voice in sarcasm.

"Your welcome!" Rago jabbed back, and even Dynamis managed to to stifle out a snicker.

"Thank-you," Dynamis blushed a bit looking at Rago. "F-for... making the mood lighter."

"So you wanna go?" Rago allowed for Dynamis to play with a strand of his hair while he asked the question.

"Y-yes..." Dynamis looked up at Rago, and when Blossom came out of the toilet, they all nodded in agreement: They were going dressed they way they wanted and dancing or not dancing with who they wanted to, no matter if the school faculty liked it or not.

* * *

The late spring weather that night was warm and humid, and all four swatted mosquitoes away from them as the pesky insects just started appearing when summer nearly came. Rago opened up the school front door letting the others in smiling at Dynamis, "After you." Dynamis pecked Rago on the cheek and entered before Rago closed the door behind him.

After a gym bag inspection the school staff carried out, they all strolled into the gym where the dance took place. Dynamis and Blossom nodded at each other agreeing to carry out their plan. They headed for the bathrooms pretending to bumping into each other falling down and dropping their bags just to make the scene more convincing.

They secretly exchanged bags when they picked their bags back up a bit relieved to finally have what they wanted to wear, but then, a student tapped them both on the shoulder, "Um, excuse me, but I believe you accidentally picked up the wrong bag..."

"I-I don't think did, did we, Dynamis?" Blossom started breaking out in cold sweats elbowing Dynamis to say something.

Blossom snapped Dynamis out of his state of fear when she elbowed him, and Dynamis stood straight up all stiff and shaking. "U-u-uh... u-um... Yeah, w-what she said."

"No, I think you two grabbed the wrong bag," the student answered.

"Nowehavetherightbag!" Blossom spluttered out instantly nearly chocking on her spit, and she had to bite her tongue from babbling out something she would regret. The random kid looked at Blossom with a blank stare tilting his head in a bit of confusion.

"What did you say...? I didn't hear you," he requested, and Blossom took a deep breath.

"We have the right bag," Blossom stammered clenching her fists.

"How about we make sure," the student asked. Blossom and Dynamis gave in and opened their gym bags. "I told you, you accidentally took the wrong outfit."

"I don't see anything wrong with my outfit..." Dynamis and Blossom quickly blurted out slowly scooting away. Dynamis and Blossom didn't realize how much attention that little scene attracted, and they found themselves face to face to the crowd staring them down.

Whispers filled the crowd about how Dynamis and Blossom needed glasses or the oddness of the situation.

"Do they need glasses?"

"Do they even know the difference between a dress and tux?"

"Odd... they're odd, this situation is odd!"

"I know, right?"

"SHUT UP!" everyone jumped up a bit at the sound of a thundering voice boomed through the air to find Rago and Misty fuming and their normally pale faces tinted with red, and not the blushing kind. They stomped forward ushering Dynamis and Blossom safely to the bathroom shielding them from the dirty looks. "You okay?" Rago asked Dynamis with his voice stirred with worry.

"I'm fine," Dynamis faintly replied zipping into the bathroom to change.

"Good luck," Misty gave Blossom a fist bump, and off Blossom into the bathroom stalls to change clothes.

Dynamis sprinted into a stall locking the door panting and sweaty, and he even pressed himself against the door to make sure no one would bust in. Dynamis sighed, and took off his shirt to put on the dress then sliding down his pants and putting on his leggings. _'This isn't going to be that bad, this isn't going to be that bad, this isn't going to be that bad...'_ He repeated that thought over and over again trembling while putting the flats on his feet.

In the other bathroom, Blossom had already put on the tuxedo marching out the bathroom after retying her ponytail, and she slammed open the door. Misty and Rago gave Blossom a look of approval. "You look awesome," Misty patted Blossom on the shoulder, and the three waited with tense air for Dynamis to step out of the bathroom.

Back in the bathroom, Dynamis had already cracked open the stall door, peeked out, and had the courage to stride out. He took a few minutes to admire himself in the mirror, and he had to admit, he did look kind of nice. He took out his makeup and layered on eyeliner and mascara. After that, he put on necklaces, bracelets, a thin vest to keep warm in the harsh air-conditioning, perfume, and put on his black nail polish last to avoid smudging it. Now he just had to wait for it to dry.

Ten minutes later, his friends still waited for him to get out of the bathroom, and at last, Dynamis showed himself. "U-um... so how do I look...?" he asked.

Rago couldn't help but gawk at his boyfriend making Dynamis turn bright red. "I-I'm assuming that's a yes," Dynamis paced in front of Rago.

"Well, what are we waiting for then, let's dance!" Blossom bolted onto the dance floor, and she started to whirl and rock it out not caring about the people who couldn't tear their eyeballs away from her.

"Okay..." Misty amine sweat-dropped often not understanding her friend's erratic antics. "Shall we?" she turned to Dynamis and Rago. Misty did a slow waltz by herself, and Dynamis and Rago hand in hand braved themselves to dance. They linked together, and Dynamis rested his arms on Rago's broad shoulders while Rago had his arms around Dynamis' waist.

Dynamis couldn't look away from Rago, nor could Rago look away from Dynamis. Misty awed, and even Blossom stopped boogieing grinning from ear to ear. Not everyone liked it, though, some people fangirled, some looked away in distaste, and others just minded their own businesses, but oh well. It was romantic when some classical music started playing.

"I love you..." Dynamis giggled.

"I love you too," Rago took the opportunity to peck Dynamis on the lips, and Blossom once again had to run for the bathroom.

"SERIOUSLY?! ANYONE KISSING IS GROSS! G-R-O-S-S, GROSS!" Blossom held her mouth with her hand to prevent from being sick on the gym floor.

"Oh goodness, you're so immature!" Misty yelled dragging Blossom back out. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Oh forget it. It's nice they like each other."

* * *

 **I'm FINALLY done! Sorry for the long wait, but I finished! So was the ending cheesy? Did you like it? Please tell me what you think in the reviews below. Have a nice summer, everyone.**


End file.
